


Después de la tormenta

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-24
Updated: 2005-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras Hyoga corroboraba tener suficiente dinero en los bolsillos y las llaves del departamento, comenzó a analizar la situación. ¿Qué le pudo haber sucedido al poderoso e inquebrantable Phoenix para terminar así? Y aun más perturbador ¿por qué, de entre los cuatro amigos, lo había llamado a él?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Después de la tormenta

 

Desde que habían terminado las guerras y una relativa paz reinaba en el mundo, los Santos más fieles de Athena disponían de una gran suma de dinero gracias a su apellido Kido. No tenían muchas responsabilidades y cada uno había realizado sus vidas sin dejar de tener contacto entre ellos. Los únicos que no habían abandonado la mansión eran Shiryu y Seiya, pero tanto los hermanos como el Cisne poseían un cómodo departamento de un ambiente. Rondando los veinte años y con un futuro prometedor los que no trabajaban, estudiaban y viceversa.

 

Esa noche Hyoga había decidido acostarse temprano. Luego de un agotador día la cama parecía ser la mejor opción para su cuerpo cansado, ni la cena ni un buen baño se comparaba con el placer de poder dormir.

 

Pero esa noche en particular no sería una buena noche para él. ¿O sí? Dependiendo del punto de vista. Lo cierto era que no la iría a pasar nada bien.

 

Ya en la cama y tapado con una fina sábana, justo en el momento donde los ojos se cierran con placer y esa sensación de bienestar inunda todo el cuerpo, sonó el teléfono. Lo pensó... pensó en no levantarse y dejar que sonara, pero algo en su interior lo llevó hasta el aparato. Qué sorpresa al descubrir que era Ikki... ¿Ikki? ¿Qué podría querer Ikki de él?

 

—Hola, Ikki, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó con naturalidad guardándose la sorpresa, de pie y desnudo como a él le gustaba dormir y con el tubo en la mano mientras miraba una mosca en la pared.

—Mal —fue lo único que contestó el Phoenix. Su voz era apenas audible.

 

Hyoga se acomodó mejor pues aquello lo había descolocado. Por todos los cojones. ¿Ikki diciendo que estaba mal? ¿Desde cuándo era tan comunicativo o expresaba sus estados de ánimo? Esa sí que era una dura revelación... Y encima ¡se lo estaba diciendo a él! ¡Al _ganso_!

 

Sin saber qué decir, balbuceó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

 

—¿Y por qué... por qué estás mal? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Le pasó algo a Shun?

—A Shun no... —respondió con la voz entrecortada. Acaso ¡¿Ikki estaba llorando?!

—¿Ikki, qué sucede? —preguntó con firmeza comenzando a asustarse por la extraña actitud de su amigo. ¿Quién era ese al teléfono y que había hecho con Ikki?

—Me quiero morir...

 

Así, sin preámbulos lo dijo.

 

 Se escuchaba la respiración del otro lado del tubo.

 

—¿Q-Qué? Ikki... ¡¿pero qué pasó?! ¿Te peleaste con Shun?!

—Me quiero morir...

—Ikki... si te peleaste con Shun, ya se le pasara, tú sabes cómo es, él...

—Me quiero morir...

 

Hyoga tomó el teléfono inalámbrico y comenzó a caminar nervioso buscando una solución, quizás buscar su ropa era un buen comienzo, supo que debía tranquilizarse, supo que debía serenarse.

 

Intentó persuadirlo.

 

—¿Y qué conseguirás con eso? Muriendo no solucionas tus problemas, morirse es de cobardes, ¿no me decías eso a mí cuando me encontrabas medio muerto en mitad de una pelea? —Por suerte el pantalón lo encontró rápido, había sido mucho más fácil que hallar la ropa interior.

—Me quiero morir...

—¿Por qué? Dime por qué... —El Cisne comprendía que su amigo no le diría los motivos—Escúchame, Ikki... créeme, no conseguirás absolutamente nada. Solo el dolor de tus seres queridos...

 

¿Maldición, dónde carajo había puesto el cinturón? Cuando lo halló solo le faltaban las zapatillas.

 

—Me quiero morir, Hyoga... —Ahora sí, podía jurar que Ikki estaba llorando. Bueno, tampoco era un ser insensible sin corazón ni sentimientos, era humano también a fin de cuentas.

—Escúchame, Ikki, ¿quieres venir aquí? Así hablamos...

—No...

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Morirme...

—¿Estás borracho? Voy para allá, ¿estuviste tomando? Espérame ¿sí? ¿Quieres que vaya? —En su interior temía lo peor—. No hagas ninguna locura, me tomo un taxi y llego en unos minutos...

—Me quiero morir —Fue lo último que dijo el Phoenix antes de cortar la comunicación.

 

Sin saber cómo actuar correctamente o qué hacer, marcó el número de la mansión y un Dragón dormido lo atendió. En pocas palabras, sin explicarle demasiado, le pidió que llamara a lo Ikki y que lo entretuviera al teléfono hasta que él llegara con un taxi. Sin comprender del todo a su amigo, debido a su insistencia, Shiryu hizo lo que le ordenó.

 

Mientras Hyoga corroboraba tener suficiente dinero en los bolsillos y las llaves del departamento, comenzó a analizar la situación. ¿Qué le pudo haber sucedido al poderoso e inquebrantable Phoenix para terminar así? Y aun más perturbador ¿por qué, de entre los cuatro amigos, lo había llamado a él? Era más lógico un llamado a Shiryu, con quien se podía decir que tenía más relación, si es que se podía considerar una relación. Porque a decir verdad Ikki siempre fue reticente a unirse al grupo.

 

Creyendo en la adolescencia que se debía a una pequeña diferencia de edad, con el tiempo eso no cambió, aun más en cuanto a expresar sus estados de ánimo. Siempre era un: "Sí, estoy bien".

 

Podías llorar, arrojarte al piso, amenazarlo con un suicidio, pero jamás te decía qué era lo que le pasaba. Ni siquiera su propio hermano podía comprender al Phoenix cuando este se metía en su caparazón. Y eso era tan desesperante por momentos, porque pese a todos los cinco se querían.

 

 En cambio, ahora, Ikki no solo había reconocido estar mal, si no que había buscado ayuda. ¡Y en el Cisne! Algo grave tenía que haberle pasado. Para completar la noche y lograr llevar a Hyoga al borde de un ataque de nervios, llamó el Dragón diciéndole que nadie lo había atendido.

 

—Por supuesto, Hyoga... es más de la medianoche, debe estar durmiendo. O acaso ¿pasó algo?

—No... está bien... —respondió Hyoga, en su interior sentía que lo mejor era no contarle, quizás por respeto al Phoenix y a su tonto orgullo— ¿Dejaste sonar el teléfono un buen rato?

—¡Sí! —respondió con tono cansino— ¿Qué te dijo que estás tan preocupado?

 

—Nada. Bueno, Shiryu, gracias. Adiós —Y cortó con rapidez para no tener que dar explicaciones.

 

Mientras viajaba en el taxi luego de darle las indicaciones al chofer, no pudo evitar pensar en lo peor. ¿Por qué no había contestado el llamado de Shiryu? Parecía mentira como el tiempo jugaba con la realidad: cuando se quiere llegar rápido, parece que este se detiene con el fin de burlarse de uno. Y cuando se quiere que no pase nunca, corre a una velocidad inigualable.

 

Y mientras analizaba los hechos, porque aun le costaba comprender por qué demonios Ikki lo había llamado, llegó a la conclusión de que quizás se debía a la necesidad de encontrar a alguien que no lo cuestionara y que en cambio lo entendiera.

 

 Quizás Ikki sentía que él podía comprenderlo, pues en su adolescencia el Cisne había tenido un intento de suicidio. ¿Los motivos? Bueno, varios entrelazados con esa tortuosa edad. No venía al caso y era algo que Hyoga ya había superado y de lo que no le gustaba hablar.

 

Llegó a destino y dando el dinero al chofer prácticamente se arrojó del taxi y corrió hasta la puerta, golpeó nervioso esperando una respuesta; pero nada…

 

"¡Ikki no me hagas esto!" se dijo temiendo lo peor.

 

Del interior de la pensión se podía escuchar la radio prendida y una canción lúgubre de Nirvana. Hyoga golpeó más fuerte llamándolo, y esa vez la puerta se abrió.

 

El Cisne ingreso sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, podía escuchar a su amigo ¿sollozar? Que lo partiera un rayo. Bueno, lo importante era que estaba vivo.

 

La oscuridad en aquel lugar era total, hacía mucho que no iba a su departamento y no recordaba la ubicación exacta de los muebles, por eso, tanteando, Hyoga llegó hasta lo que sería la cama del Phoenix y se sentó en ella.

 

—Ikki, ¿puedo prender una luz? —preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta. Entonces se levantó, caminó hasta lo que sería el baño y prendió la luz. Si bien no iluminaba todo el lugar permitió poder reconocer los objetos y sus contornos.

 

Volvió a la cama sintiéndose incómodo. No por estar en la casa de Ikki ni por estar en su cama, sino por no saber bien qué hacer. Sin pensarlo demasiado se acostó a su lado y levantó una mano con una sola idea en la cabeza.

 

Si el Phoenix lo había llamado en busca de ayuda, no le negaría el consuelo. Y dejó que esa mano se posara sobre su revuelto cabello azulado, comenzando con una tenue caricia.

 

Se quedaron unos segundos así. Ikki dándole la espalda a su amigo no hacia más que llorar en silencio, mientras que Hyoga acarició su cabello entreteniéndose con la suavidad del mismo.

 

—Ikki... ¿qué te sucedió?

 

El Phoenix volteó en respuesta y tapándose el rostro con la sábana para no demostrar su momento de quiebre hizo algo que descolocó al ruso. Le tomó la mano aferrándola con fuerza. El Cisne sonrió débilmente, enternecido con aquella vista, y depositó un beso en su frente.

 

Todos pasaban alguna vez en su vida por una crisis, Ikki no sería la excepción. Se podría decir que ese era el día de él. El Cisne comprendió que su amigo no le diría nada, comprendió que debía darle tiempo.

 

—Está bien, Ikki... no me digas. No hace falta. Yo me quedo aquí contigo.

 

Aquellas palabras sinceras arrancaron nuevas lágrimas, pero en vez de llorar se incorporó en la cama con pesadez.

 

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el rubio al ver la extraña actitud de su amigo. Cuando vio que se llevaba una mano a su boca lo comprendió.

—Me siento mal...

—¿Físicamente? —Hyoga se levantó de la cama para darle espacio, y luego de que Ikki asintió y se levantó como rayo rumbo al baño, lo acompañó.

 

A pesar de que el Phoenix había cerrado la puerta, el Cisne supo que no se encontraba bien... Volvió a lo que sería la cocina y observó el lugar. Comenzó a caminar por el pequeño apartamento hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Un frasco de píldoras. Las dejó con rapidez cuando escuchó que su amigo salía del baño para volver a la cama.

 

—Tengo calor —sentencio Ikki con voz de ultratumba y se destapó.

 

Hyoga se reprochó en ese momento semejante actitud de su parte: Observar y devorar con los ojos a su amigo. No podía verlo de aquella manera estando en una situación tan delicada, pero Ikki estaba tan… tan deseable. Con solo un bóxer negro y una camiseta blanca de mangas azules.

 

Cuando el Phoenix se levantó de nuevo para correr al baño el Cisne pudo apreciar mejor sus largas piernas bien formadas.

 

Una vez que dejó de ir de un lugar al otro y se acostó en la cama, Hyoga intentó investigar más.

 

—¿Te sientes mejor? —Su amigo solo asintió y comenzó a llorar. De manera automática se tapó con las sábanas— ¿No me vas a decir qué pasó? —Ikki solo respondió con silencio—. Ikki... ¿Tomaste algo? —preguntó con la voz ronca —Y de nuevo su amigo asintió— ¿Qué tomaste? —Pero al no recibir respuesta, indagó sin rodeos— ¿Tomaste esas pastillas que están sobre la mesa? —Y el Phoenix asintió.

 

Hyoga se puso aun más nervioso. De ser así deberían ir cuanto antes al hospital. Una sensación de temor invadió al Cisne frente a la idea de perder a su amigo. Se incorporó en la cama enfrentando su rostro para conseguir, si era necesario a la fuerza, que le dijera qué había tomado.

 

—¡Ikki! ¡¿Qué tomaste?!

 

No hizo falta utilizar la violencia porque respondió y quizás aquella respuesta, en otra situación le hubiera causado mucha gracia.

 

—Aspirinas.

 

Hyoga se tranquilizó y se quedó estático sin saber que responder, más que asombrado lo dijo.

 

—Pero Ikki... casi nadie se muere ingiriendo aspirinas —Aquello sin duda tuvo cierto tinte tragicómico.

—Lo sé... pero no tenía otra cosa...

 

El Cisne suspiró aliviado dejando que su cuerpo y su cabeza cayera contra el colchón junto a su amigo. Y agradeció a la suerte que Ikki no contempló la idea de ingerir lavandina o algo por el estilo. Quizás porque el Phoenix en realidad no quería morirse.

 

Bien, si eran solo aspirinas, se sentiría mal un par de horas, pero debía tomar algo, pues el ácido le haría peor a la larga o a la corta.

 

—Ikki... debes comer algo. ¿Qué tienes en la heladera? —Se puso de pie y ante la negativa de su amigo por comer, lo ignoró por completo, pero en la heladera no había absolutamente nada, ni siquiera en la alacena había galletas.

 

Sin más opciones, el rubio colocó la tetera. Cuando llegó con el té a la cama y se lo ofreció a un reticente Ikki, lo retó.

 

—Ikki... toma el té. Tienes que tener algo en el estómago.

 

Con un mohín caprichoso de enojo acepto el té, sentándose en la cama el rubio le hizo compañía aún más enternecido que antes. Ikki parecía tan frágil, tan indefenso.

 

Cuando el Phoenix terminó, Hyoga le aconsejó dormir un poco, y así lo hizo. Mientras, el Cisne se mantuvo despierto a su lado, centinela de sus sueños. Observó su rostro pacífico, quería creer que era debido a un agradable sueño. Era tan encantador dormido. Solo dormido.

 

Se quedó mirando sus labios con una loca idea en la cabeza, si total, el otro estaba en los brazos de morfeo... recordó aquel dialogo que habían tenido cuatro o tres años atrás.

 

En la cocina de la mansión, preparando un poco de café, Ikki había comentado que descartó un noviazgo con una chica porque descubrió que era bisexual, la confesión de Hyoga no se hizo esperar.

 

—¿Y que tiene? Yo también soy bisexual. No es un crimen. —Hubo enojo en sus palabras.

— _¡No jodas, ganso!_ —Ikki había estado a punto de estallar en risas.

—De verdad te lo digo.

—No te creo.

— _Sí ¿y qué tiene de malo?_ —Pero no recibió respuesta porque su amigo, incrédulo, se fue.

 

Hyoga desistió en su intento de posar los labios en la boca de su amigo. Además, seria aprovecharse de la situación y de la vulnerabilidad de Ikki. Eso no era justo para él. Sin poder dormir, se acomodó a su lado y se quedó acariciándole el rebelde cabello azulado, deleitándose con el agradable aroma un tanto dulzón.

 

(…)

 

Hyoga despertó. La luz del sol se colaba por la cortina, observó el reloj y escuchó la voz de Ikki.

 

—Si tienes cosas que hacer... Ve.

—¿Eh? ¿Hace mucho despertaste? —preguntó el Cisne con la voz seca, incorporándose en la cama.

—No lo sé. Era de noche...

—Lo siento. Me quedé dormido —Se disculpó. Había ido a cuidarlo y en cambio se la pasó durmiendo, pero contrario a lo esperado, el Phoenix con una sincera sonrisa lo confesó.

—Sí, lo sé. Hasta roncaste —Y rompió a reír.

—Por lo que veo ya estás mejor —susurró con cuidado, más tranquilo al escuchar la risa de su amigo.

—Sí. Por eso, ve a hacer tus cosas. Supongo que tienes trabajo.

 

Aquello era cierto, pero Hyoga no quiso dejarlo solo, no obstante debía ir a trabajar.

 

—Bueno… ¿estarás bien?

—Sí, pesado... —respondió el Phoenix con falso hartazgo.

—Yo me iré, pero al mediodía cuando salga, vendré a verte. —Sonó más a amenaza que a un aviso.

 

Ikki de nuevo se quedó callado, cuando quería asentir y por orgullo, o quién sabe qué demonios, no quería hacerlo, solo se limitaba a silenciar sus palabras. El Cisne, conociendo a su amigo, supo que eso era una afirmativa.

 

Se puso de de pie y fue al baño para lavarse la cara; se preparó y partió rumbo al trabajo.

 

 

 (…)

 

 

El tiempo era eterno en la fábrica, parecía que se había detenido; pero la hora de salida llegó por fin. Antes de dirigirse a la casa de su amigo pasó por un pequeño almacén para comprar comida y llenar la vacía heladera, además... él también necesitaba comer algo.

 

Llegó al departamento de Ikki y golpeó, pero no recibió respuesta. Asustado abrió la puerta de un golpe y observó el panorama. Todo tal cual lo había dejado, pero... ¿Ikki dónde estaba? Y entonces escuchó el ruido de la lluvia caer... solo se estaba bañando.

 

Dejó la bolsa sobre la mesada de la cocina y su paranoia de lado para caminar hasta la puerta del baño y le avisó de su llegada.

 

El Phoenix salió a los minutos encontrándose con su amigo de espaldas revolviendo una olla en la hornalla encendida.

 

Hyoga volteó y lo vio secarse el cabello, con el torso desnudo y vestido solo un pantalón deportivo negro.

 

—¿Cómo estás?

—Ahora que me bañé estoy como nuevo —respondió sentándose a la mesa, una pequeña y cuadrada.

 

El Cisne, aunque lo ocultó a la perfección, se sintió inmensamente feliz al verlo bien, pero ¿realmente estaba bien o solo en apariencias? La fugaz sonrisa que le dedicó Ikki fue una especie de respuesta. Unos instantes de silencio en donde la culpa y la vergüenza por lo sucedido salió a flote, se hizo presente. El Phoenix bajo la vista y apenado intentó hablar.

 

—Hyoga, yo... bueno, quería decirte...

 

Lo interrumpió negando con la cabeza. No hacían falta las palabras; pero necesitaba tanto decirle aquello, aunque en parte era un alivio poder guardarse esas palabras y ahorrarse la vergüenza. ¿Hasta qué punto había llegado? Sin duda, ayer a la noche, había tocado fondo, tuvo que ser así... Porque Ikki jamás se comportaría de aquella forma salvo que algo lo desbordara por completo.

 

—Esto ya va a estar...

—Huele delicioso —murmuró Ikki con la voz y el rostro agobiado. Por lo menos ya había recobrado ese brillo pícaro que siempre portaba, y no el de la noche anterior: apagado, lúgubre, sin vida.

 

Luego de un silencioso almuerzo, las palabras y las preguntas seguían allí, en la punta de la lengua, dando vueltas en la mente y en aquel mono-ambiente. Sentados en la cama, pues más opciones no tenían —Ikki ni siquiera muebles—, intentaron hablar del tema, _debían_ hacerlo aunque ninguno de los dos quisiera.

 

—Ikki…

—Hyoga...

 

Hablaron al mismo tiempo comprendiendo que era mucho lo que querían decirse y preguntarse. El Phoenix le cedió la palabra a su amigo.

 

—¿Por qué no atendiste el llamado ayer a la noche? Me asusté mucho —confesó Hyoga, con sinceridad y en son de reproche.

—¿Te... asustaste? Lo siento, es que no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. ¿Eras tú?

—No... era Shiryu...

—¿Y por qué...? —Pero calló al comprender—. ¿Quién más lo sabe? Digo, que yo ayer... pues... ya sabes...

—Nadie lo sabe. Nadie... ni siquiera Shiryu. Solo le pedí que te llamara, pero no le di explicaciones... —respondió el Cisne comprendiendo el temor de su amigo, quien respiró aliviado.

—Gracias. No quisiera que nadie... bueno...

—Sí, lo sé... —dijo comprensivamente—. No se lo diré a nadie; pero... Ikki... ¿qué te llevó a llamarme? —preguntó y bajó la vista.

—Pues... porque supe que tú... bueno... creí...

—Creíste que como yo había pasado por lo mismo… —analizó, pero Hyoga fue interrumpido.

—No. Porque supe que tú no vendrías aquí a compadecerte de mí ni a tenerme lástima. Bastante vergüenza tuve que pasar como para tener que soportar las miradas de lástima sobre mí. Sé que tú no eres así. Sé que no me tendrías lástima a mí —Se sinceró Ikki quitándose un gran peso de encima, pero aún había algo que quería preguntarle.

—Por eso no lo llamaste a Shiryu ni a Seiya. —Era lógico que a Shun no lo llamase en semejante situación.

—Claro... además ¿qué tiene de raro si te llamo a ti? Eres mi amigo ¿o no?

—Sí, Ikki... pero dejando la hipocresía de lado, nosotros dos no tenemos mucha relación.

—Bueno... pero eso no quita que... —No tenías ganas de seguir explicándose—. En fin...

—No, sigue hablando.

—¿Para qué?

 

Era cierto, ¿para qué quería que Ikki siguiera hablando? Quizás porque le gustaba escuchar esas cosas salir de la boca del Phoenix.

 

—Hyoga...

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué?... Perdón si te incomodo, pero yo me preguntaba...

—¿Qué me llevó a intentar suicidarme aquella vez? —Hyoga completó la frase y ante el asentimiento de su amigo respondió—: No lo sé. Eran muchas cosas... una de ellas, quizás, fue en la época que... bueno, tal vez te sientas incómodo.

—No, adelante... Quiero saberlo —lo alentó, aunque en su interior lo sabía.

—Descubrí que... me gustaban los hombres... y además... no sé, mi vida era un caos —finalizó llevándose las manos al rostro, no había querido hablar de ello, creyó que había quedado en el pasado.

—¿Y-Yo? ¿Yo tuve algo que ver? —preguntó Ikki con cierto temor a la respuesta.

 

El Cisne levantó la vista y lo observó, analizando bien la respuesta. ¿De qué serviría en ese momento decirle que gracias a él había descubiertos sus preferencias sexuales? ¿De qué serviría confesarle que su intento, sumado a otros factores, se debió al rechazo?

 

—No —mintió con seguridad. Ikki no le creyó, pero tampoco siguió insistiendo.

—¿Cómo puedo hacer para agradecerte? —susurró el Phoenix mirándolo fijamente— Dime, ¿cómo?

—No hace falta, Ikki. Tan solo promete que no volverás a hacer una locura como esta. Una cosa es en la adolescencia, pero en la adultez es, quizás, más serio...

—Dime, Hyoga... ¿qué puedo hacer por ti? Debe haber algo —interrumpió con una mirada de profundo agradecimiento y dolor.

—Créeme, está fuera de tu alcance... —Se sentía incómodo con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. Se puso de pie, pero Ikki no le permitió la huida. Jalándolo de un brazo lo hizo caer sobre él.

 

Sus rostros muy cerca. El Phoenix paseaba los ojos de un lado al otro, observando las facciones del rubio y esos luceros celestes, levantó una mano y comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas. Hyoga no lo soportó, cerró los ojos y una lágrima caprichosa se escapó.

 

—No llores... —pidió Ikki sintiéndose culpable. No dejó de aferrarlo con un brazo por la cintura y con la otra mano corrió de lugar los mechones de pelo rubio que entorpecía la magnífica vista de aquellos ojos azules.

—Ikki... por favor, no me hagas esto... —Hyoga no quería que lo hiciera por compromiso o por sentirse agradecido, el Cisne no lo soportaría.

—Hyoga... —susurro Ikki muy cerca de su rostro y de su boca, inclusive pudo sentir el calor de su aliento.

—¿Qué?

—Q-Quiero... besarte... —Parecía ser que el Phoenix se lo decía a sí mismo en vez de a Hyoga, como asimilando sus insanos deseos.

—No lo hagas.

—Pero quiero besarte... —Y dejó escapar una risa nerviosa, no podía creer que realmente quería besar a un hombre—. ¿Puedo?

 

Hyoga se quedó en silencio, observando a su amigo, meditando la pregunta mientras que este asimilaba la ausencia de palabras como una afirmación. Posó los labios en la mejilla del Cisne, acariciando con sutileza la zona, hasta llegar a su barbilla y morderla muy despacio, arrancándole un gemido apagado. No lo soportó más y buscó la boca de su amigo para devorársela con ansias. Introdujo la lengua furtivamente... Al final, había sido Hyoga quien besó a Ikki.

 

Sobre el Phoenix, el Cisne acomodó mejor su cuerpo sentándose sobre él, sin dejar en ningún momento de comerle la boca; en aquella posición podía notar la erección de su amigo, pegada a su trasero.

 

Ikki llevó las manos hasta las nalgas del rubio y le aferró los glúteos con fuerza. La tela del pantalón era un inconveniente, pero eso pensaba solucionarlo en un instante. Se sentó en la cama con Hyoga aún sobre él, le quitó la camiseta blanca y le desabrochó el botón del jean. Hyoga temblaba frente a cada roce con la piel de su compañero, quien solo llevaba puesto el mismo pantalón deportivo con el que había salido de la ducho, y que desapareció en instantes, dejando a la vista el pene endurecido de deseo por meterse en la intimidad de Hyoga.

 

Arrodillados y desnudos en la cama, las manos continuaron con la labor, investigando cada recoveco del otro. Las manos de Ikki, inquietas, se encargaron de acariciar la espalda del rubio y sus redondeados glúteos, introduciendo dedos con extrema facilidad. Hyoga estaba demasiado entretenido besando la boca del Phoenix y sintiendo las calurosas caricias de este. Llevó su blanca mano al moreno miembro de él, palpando aquella delicada y suave piel, estirándola para así, contemplar mejor la erección.

 

Se le hizo agua la boca...

 

Ikki no lo soportaba, era demasiado el deseo, al punto del dolor. Necesitaba cuanto antes estar dentro de Hyoga, necesitaba hacerlo gritar, escucharlo gemir y suplicar por más.

 

El Cisne bajó hasta la entrepierna del Phoenix y lo introdujo con hambre en su boca, deleitándose aún más con el agradable aroma y su sabor... El ruso también lo comprendió de esa manera, necesitaba que Ikki estuviera en su interior, que lo hiciera gritar, gemir y suplicar por más.

 

—Ikki... ya... métela... —suplicó quitándose el miembro de la boca para poder hablar. Su voz, cargada de deseo.

 

En respuesta Ikki lo tomó por los hombros para levantarlo y mirarlo. Depositó un furtivo y violento beso en su boca y suavemente, con las manos en la cintura, lo volteó.

 

La respiración de ambos era agitada, costaba hablar o formular palabra alguna que fuera coherente y audible, los sentidos nublados. Hyoga no pudo evitar un gemido cuando sintió el pene rozando su entrada, con desesperación llevó una mano hasta el miembro de Ikki y guiándolo lo posicionó. El Phoenix, en silencio, agradeció la orientación y comenzó a empujar, era tan placentero como tortuoso, para él era la gloria poder sentir aquellos anillos calientes atrapando su pene, devorándoselo, mientras que el Cisne se sintió lleno de una sensación de bienestar y de deseo jamás experimentado.

 

Cuando el pene de Ikki tocó fondo o llegó tan lejos como podía llegar, un desenfrenado bombeo dio comienzo. Si bien Hyoga no tenía las manos apoyadas en el colchón, de vez en cuando el peso de Ikki lo vencía obligándolo a sostenerse con los brazos. El Phoenix recordó que estaba con un hombre, y sin asco llevó la mano hasta la entrepierna de Hyoga y cuando encontró lo que buscaba comenzó a masturbarlo.

 

En ese momento los gemidos inundaron el cuarto, los amantes balbuceaban frases inentendibles. Hyoga, palabras en su lengua materna.

 

El rostro de Ikki, quien tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, era una mezcla entre placer y tortura; de vez en cuando abría los ojos para observar detenidamente el cuerpo del rubio y corroborar que sí, se lo estaba haciendo a un hombre, estaba gozando con uno, el más hermoso del mundo. El pene que masturbaba como podía también le confirmaba dicha condición.

 

Hyoga acabó entre espasmos, y los brazos se le vencieron cuando el semen surgió cayendo en las sabanas. Ikki lo tomó de la cintura clavándole los dedos, y entre gemidos muy sonoros y masculinos, tensando todo el cuerpo, se vació en el interior de Hyoga.

 

Cuando sintió la calidez de ese líquido espeso, el rubio comprendió que había acabado.

 

Ikki se desplomó a un costado de Hyoga, boca arriba, y en silencio se quedaron. El Cisne le dio la espalda a su amigo mientras intentaba analizar lo ocurrido. ¿Por qué, si había deseado por tanto tiempo algo así, se sentía tan mal? Quizás porque era solo sexo... Y él no quería solo sexo con el Phoenix.

 

Mientras Hyoga sentía como el semen de Ikki abandonaba su interior recorriéndole las nalgas, Ikki pasó uno de los brazos sobre la espalda del Cisne para acariciarlo con sutileza. ¡Por Athena! Ikki era, contrario a lo que se pensaba, realmente dulce en la cama.

 

El Phoenix sintió que lo único que podía hacer en agradecimiento era contarle sus motivos. A pesar de que le daba la espalda supo que Hyoga estaba despierto.

 

—Hyoga...

—No hace falta que me agradezcas nada —interrumpió al notar en el tono de voz dichas intenciones.

 

Ikki apoyó la cabeza sobre la espalda de Hyoga sin dejar de acariciarle la piel, de aquella manera tenía una perfecta vista de su trasero que se elevaba como dos pequeñas montañas.

 

—Eres hermoso...

 

El Cisne volteó sorprendido, y en respuesta al cumplido lo tomó entre sus brazos para dejar que su cabeza descansara sobre su pecho, besó un par de veces su azulado cabello. Quizás, cabría la posibilidad de que ellos dos pudieran ser algo más que simples amigos o amantes. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? La respuesta la supo, todo el tiempo, pero por respeto no quiso preguntar.

 

—Ikki... ¿y tu hermano? —preguntó Hyoga extrañado, hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él.

—Se fue con Shaka...

 

Hyoga levantó la cabeza de su amigo buscándole la mirada.

 

—¿Se fue con Shaka? ¿Y por qué no nos enteramos?

—Porque en realidad —Corrigió sus palabras— se _escapó_ con Shaka. —Se incorporó un poco, apoyó la cabeza en una mano y el codo en el colchón—. Se escaparon de mí y del Santuario; pero ya ves… al menos yo soy un hipócrita... —Tanto escándalo le había hecho a su hermano, para ahora revolcarse con un hombre.

—¿Por eso? —Quiso indagar el Cisne los motivos que llevaron a su amigo a intentar matarse la noche anterior, pero este se le adelantó.

—¿Si por eso intenté...? Ya sabes... —Ante la afirmativa, Ikki lo aclaró—: No. Obvio que fue un factor importante, pero no. De echo...

—¿Tiene que ver con tu novia? —En su interior lo adivinó y ante la afirmativa del Phoenix, desvió la mirada, dolido.

—Sí... —suspiró— Sadako está embarazada.

 

En ese preciso instante Hyoga se levantó como rayo de la cama buscando su ropa con el dolor y la furia pintadas en el rostro. El muy hijo de puta había embarazado a su novia y se estaba revolcando con un hombre. ¡Ay! Hyoga, si fueras más paciente entenderías.

 

—¿Qué sucede, Hyoga? —preguntó el Phoenix siguiendo por detrás a su amigo.

—¡¿Qué me sucede?! ¡¿Me preguntas que me sucede?! Eres... Eres... —El Cisne apretó los dientes y contuvo los puños— ¡Eres un reverendo hijo de puta!

—Hyoga, espera.

—¡¿Y por eso intentaste quitarte la vida?! —No quiso decirlo, no quiso decir que mejor lo hubiera hecho, así que se contuvo, llevando una mano a la frente en señal de cansancio emocional.

—¡No fue solo eso, fueron otras cosas! —Comprendiendo que lo había malinterpretado lo tomó por los hombros para sacudirlo— Espera, Hyoga, escúchame... ¡Escúchame, maldición!

 

Hyoga se dejó vencer, quiso evitar llorar. Su frente cayó pesada sobre el pecho de Ikki.

 

—¡¿Por qué, Ikki, por qué me haces esto?! Yo... yo te quiero...

 

—Sí, lo sé... lo supe, aquella vez hace tres años cuando intentaste quitarte la vida, que me querías con locura... —Ikki le estaba dejando en claro que siempre lo supo—. Pero lo sabes, me conoces: Hasta qué punto puedo ser hipócrita. Yo también te quiero, Hyoga. —Lo miró a los ojos, en un arranque esporádico de sinceridad, el Phoenix continuó— ¿Cómo no querer a una persona que deja todo en plena madrugada, por mis locuras? ¿Cómo no quererte?

—Ikki…

—¿Sabes?... Pensé que no ibas a venir, me dije que... —Las palabras costaban, siempre le costaron —¡Dioses! No te culparía, porque tantas veces te trate mal que... —Sin poder reconciliarse con las palabras finalizó su balbuceo nervioso—. Bueno... estás aquí, viniste por mí...

—Cualquiera de nosotros lo hubiera hecho.

—Tal vez... —reconoció Ikki—, pero en tu situación quizás no. Digo, si un amigo solo te trata mal, no es un amigo. ¿Por qué irías a hacer algo por esa persona?

—No se necesita de una excusa para ayudar a alguien... eso me lo enseño Shun.

—¿Ves? Por eso me gustas. Y si me planteo las cosas, no sé si me gustan los hombres; pero sé que tú sí… me gustas.

 

Hyoga recordó de golpe el motivo de su enojo y entrando en si comenzó a forcejear con él.

 

—¡¿Te crees que con palabras bonitas me vas a convencer?! —Lo peor de todo era que por poco más lo conseguía.

 

Entonces, Ikki también lo recordó. Dejó de lado la ensoñadora charla para sujetarlo con fuerza e intentar explicar.

 

—¡Déjame explicarte!

—¡¿Qué me vas a explicar?!

—¡Que no voy a ser padre! O sea sí, pero no... —exclamó el Phoenix y su amigo dejó por un instante de forcejear para intentar comprender sus palabras—. No está embarazada de mí... Si no de otro hombre.

—Ay, Ikki... —Fue lo único que pudo decir el Cisne, y sintiéndose culpable por no comprenderlo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Encima el bastardo la dejó. Y yo como me enojé con ella... por supuesto que terminamos la relación.

 

Hyoga supo que Ikki quería a esa mujer con locura, siempre se pregunto qué demonios le había atraído de ella. Si bien no era hermosa, su personalidad era un equilibrio para el Phoenix.

 

—¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Hace dos días me lo dijo. Y entonces terminamos. Me sentí herido en mi tonto orgullo masculino.

—Entonces la mejor venganza hacia ella era acostarte con un hombre, ¿no?

—Hyoga, no digas eso —reprochó aferrando con las manos la cintura del ruso para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo—. Perdón... pensarás que te utilicé para sentirme mejor…

—Y en parte es cierto.

—Yo... no lo hice por despecho... —reafirmó Ikki sintiéndose un poco mal por reconocerlo puertas adentro.

—Está bien. Igual... para eso me llamaste, ¿no? Para sentirte mejor...

—Sí; no quiero que pienses que me aproveché la situación.

—Tranquilo, Ikki... A mí también se me cruzó por la cabeza esa idea, pero no quise hacer nada por los mismo motivos —Hyoga levantó la cabeza buscando la mirada triste de su ¿amigo?

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces? —preguntó también el Cisne—. ¿Qué harás con Sadako?

—Ayudarla. No tengo más opciones. Ella no tiene a nadie y el bebé no tiene la culpa. Me haré cargo de esa criatura, aunque no sea el padre biológico.

 

Hyoga interrumpió el abrazo, sintiéndose muy dolido; pero nada podía reprocharle, estaba teniendo una buena actitud, lógica y coherente.

 

—¿Por qué te vas Hyoga?

—Yo no quiero ser el segundo en la vida de nadie —sentenció intentando controlarse—. Ya has decidido tener una familia, y yo estuve en tu vida unas horas nomás. No soy quien...

—Hyoga ¿de qué familia hablas? Por empezar, no serás el segundo en mi vida. Tan solo te dije... ¡Dioses, Hyoga! No puedes ser tan atolondrado, ten un poco de paciencia y escucha lo que tengo para decir, ¡hasta el jodido final! En vez de interpretar todo como se te antoje. —Tomó una gran bocanada de aire—. Solo me haré cargo del bebé, económicamente y… esas mierdas de la paternidad, pero... yo ya no quiero saber nada con esa mujer. Me traicionó de la peor manera.

—Ikki... vas a aceptar ser padre. No puedes traer a tu hijo, biológico o no, al lugar en donde retozas con un hombre. Me voy —aseguró el Cisne luego de su conclusión, y caminó hasta la puerta, pero el Phoenix lo detuvo cerrándola con una mano.

—Ahora el hipócrita eres tú.

—Ikki... no puedo con la situación...

—Hyoga... ya veremos cómo solucionamos eso, además, no...

—Ikki... estuviste conmigo solo dos horas —argumentó sin levantar la vista del suelo.

—Suficiente para saber que te quiero a mi lado toda la vida. A parte, ruso, ya te lo dije… no se ama a una persona de un día para el otro, es obvio que me llevó tiempo. Todo lo que hice fue por...

—Fue por el momento —completó la frase con voz firme y segura.

—Déjame demostrarte que no fue por el momento. ¡Vamos!, ganso, tú me conoces. Sabes que no suelo decir esas cosas. Desde chicos nos conocemos... ¿qué sucede?... —se interrumpió el Phoenix al ver que Hyoga reía al mismo tiempo que unas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos— ¿De qué te ríes?

—Me dijiste ruso y ganso en un femtosegundo... hace casi dos días que no me llamabas así... y ya lo extrañaba.

—Y yo te voy a extrañar si te vas —dijo con una cara suplicante que derretiría a cualquiera, era impresionante la capacidad de afecto que poseía el Phoenix, era quizás y exagerando, por momentos tan dulce como Shun.

—Últimamente estás hecho un "Shun" —bromeó el Cisne muy divertido, rompiendo a reír con ganas. En respuesta el Phoenix le dedicó un gesto de disgusto frunciendo el ceño en señal de enojo.

 

No hace falta decir que el Cisne se quedó ese día y esa noche, aun más los días por venir.

Sin duda la noche del llamado fue atípica, y sin duda el rubio la recordaría el resto de su vida.

 

Nadie supo jamás como comenzó la relación entre ellos.

 

¿Y qué pasaría una vez que la criatura llegara a la tierra? Eso lo verían en el momento. Lo cierto era que Ikki había elegido a Hyoga para compartir su vida, y él estaba más que orgulloso de que su hombre se hiciera cargo de una criatura que no era suya, a pesar del dolor que le había causado. Ni se imaginaba las verdaderas intenciones del Phoenix, quien en su interior anidó la esperanza, la acertada esperanza de que su pareja aceptase la loca propuesta: no estaría mal que ese bebé tuviera dos padres ¿verdad?

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada XD


End file.
